


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Five: Samurai AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gen, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When his manor is threatened by roving bandits, Hyūga Hiashi calls upon the Uchiha samurai clan to defend it. They send Sasuke, a capable young warrior who not only kills the bandits...but may have stolen the heiress' heart.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Five: Samurai AU

The dust of the road settled after a light morning rain, his trek south is both quiet and calm. A gentle breeze rolls through the trees that line the mountain road, grasses churning like waves. If it weren’t for the task he’s been assigned, it would be a picturesque day.

But the samurai has work to do.

An estate south of the city - large, rich, and responsible for countless rice paddies - has been suffering raids by unknown bandits. According to his father, it should be something simple for the younger of his two sons to handle on his own. A few honorless thugs stand little chance against a carefully-trained samurai.

Geta silent against the soft soil of the road, Sasuke travels with one hand resting atop one of his blade’s hilts, the other tucked into the gaping front of his top. Dark eyes half-lidded, he’s nonetheless alert despite his lax aura. Sharp senses pique, trained for telling noises and visions. If need be, a swift draw will take him only a moment to bury steel into his foe.

But not yet.

Eventually he’s on the downward slope, and a break in the trees reveals the estate. A large manor sits atop the highest foothill, the rest tapered into terraces, fed by a river that winds between the hills. From this distance, the people tending the rice crops are like little hunched-over ants. It will still be a time before he descends to the lord’s lands. One Hyūga Hiashi, once part of the land’s military, retiring to his rice paddies and rather large clan. A widower, with two daughters…and a branch family that handles most of the labor on his estate.

Being part of a large samurai clan himself, Sasuke knows of established hierarchy…but his own doesn’t operate  _quite_  like this. But…it’s not his place to intervene. He’s been hired to defend the lord’s lands. Nothing more.

The sun is high when he arrives, taking the path from the road toward the manor. Those in the paddies straighten to look to him curiously, murmuring to one another, the same word on everyone’s tongues:

 _Samurai_.

Ignoring them, he makes his way to the gate, a runner announcing his presence. Adjusting himself only slightly, he prepares to meet with the clan head.

“Ah, you must be the Uchiha.” Hiashi speaks ahead of himself, hands in his sleeves as he approaches with a small gaggle of underlings. His gaze is hawkish, looking down his nose at the young man despite their rivaled levels of power. Soil-shade locks are greyed at his temples, lines carved into an otherwise-infallible face.

Hand still on his sword hilt, Sasuke ignores the slight and gives a shallow bow. “Hyūga Hiashi-sama.”

The man’s nostrils flare slightly as he sniffs. “…as stated in my letter, I have had issues with thugs ransacking my property. We can discuss the details inside.” An arm brandishes to gesture before tucking back to his sleeves, turning and not waiting for Sasuke’s reply.

Following through the entryway courtyard, Sasuke spares subtle glances at the landscapes. Gardens of both flora and stone are well-kept, attendants seemingly in every corner. All bow, only risking glances to their guest once Hiashi passes.

Tucked away in a corner, nearly so hidden he almost misses her…is one of Hiashi’s daughters. Dainty fingers pluck blooms from obliging plants, arranged into a vase held aloft by yet another lesser Hyūga. She glances up as the procession passes, and for a moment their eyes lock.

Her hair is a curtain of ink, highlighting amethyst in the sunlight and falling to a blade’s edge along the tip of her spine. A lavender-shade kimono is tied with a baby blue obi, silk shining in the light and highlighting doves and clouds soaring across the fabric. Pale skin is without mark, eyes like newly-bloomed lilac. Round-cheeked and doe-eyed, she looks much like one of the ladies of the emperor’s court his father has described after travels to the capital.

He’s never seen a woman so beautiful.

Sasuke, however, is thankfully a level-headed man. He’s entranced only a moment before turning to watch Hiashi’s back as they enter the manor. Something tells him ogling the man’s daughter wouldn’t make the best impression.

It would probably get him chased from the manor by a swarm of naginata-wielding Hyūga.

Within the manor, Hiashi takes him to a table, whereupon a map of his lands is unraveled. Once the party gathers around, he gestures to the paper, a few small figures stood across it to signify the damage. “…we have been been hit mostly from the east. Our crops dismantled, and a store of tools raided and burnt. A watchman was grievously injured when he attempted to confront them. We’ve lost several paddies already to the disruption. Should we lose many more, our profits will be in danger. Whoever has targeted us must be stopped.”

Sasuke studies the diagram carefully. “…what sort of defenses do you have?”

“We have patrols armed with kama. But admittedly…most of my men are not experienced in combat. They are mostly for show, and until now, we’ve not had much trouble.” Hiashi scowls. “…unrest further south has made the people unruly. At first I thought perhaps the poor were looking to steal…but nothing is missing, simply destroyed.”

“…do you have a map of the lands around yours?”

“I do. Why?”

“Are there other rice farms nearby?”

“…not for some miles.”

“Perhaps someone has hired a few bandits to ransack you. Drive you out of business to better theirs. The less rice there is to be sold, the higher the price…and less competition.”

The Hyūga’s brows furrow. “…it may be so. If you can, take a man alive. Attempt to wrest answers from him. But to me, what matters most is that the raids stop. Perhaps a show of force will deter anyone else.”

“Understood. The attacks surely come at night?”

“They do. Once every week or so, but mostly at random. We know not when they will strike…only that they will.”

“I’ll need to stake out the property. Wait for them to arrive.”

“You may rest in the branch quarters. I will have a room cleared for you.”

Remembering the apparent caste system of the clan, Sasuke replies, “…that won’t be necessary. I’ll rest on the engawa. I need to be able to watch and listen, anyway.” He doesn’t want to take what little they appear to have.

“…as you wish. Do you require anything else?”

“No…beyond lodging, food, and water…it’s best you carry on as if I weren’t here.”

Hiashi nods. “Very well. I will have our foreman give you a tour of the estate, as to orient yourself. A meal will be delivered this afternoon to the…engawa.”

Sasuke follows Hiashi’s suggestion, mapping out points of interest…and possible places any bandits may strike next. The afflicted fields - still early in the season - are in the process of being replanted.

“It is even more work for the branch family,” the foreman offers when asked, brow drawn. He looks very much like his uncle, Hiashi - the son of his younger twin, upon his introduction. “And should we fare poorly this season, times will be lean…and it is us who will suffer before the main house.”

“Hn…any other information you can offer?”

“The watchman who was attacked said he could see little of them - it was dark, and his torch dropped when he was struck from behind. His estimate put their numbers at six, maybe eight.” Neji gives him an inquiring glance. “…do you require any help?”

“No. Besides…you don’t need any more injured to care for.” Dark eyes glance to pale. “…you sound assured. Have you combat training?”

“I do. My father, alongside his brother, were both in the army. He died saving my uncle’s life. I took up the practice in his honor. At times, I am called upon to guard Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama. I am most proficient with a bow.”

“Your cousins…?”

“Yes. Hinata, the elder, and Hanabi, the younger by five years.” As they walk, Neji asks, “What about you, Uchiha-san? Have you siblings?”

“One, an elder brother. I am close only to one of my cousins…for I have many. They too are samurai of high reputation.”

“And yet you were sent alone?”

“I am capable. And they have their own tasks. We are often called upon.”

“I see…the samurai are said to have much influence. The emperor, they claim, is more a figurehead to their power.”

“…you wouldn’t be wrong.” Finding himself feeling rather companionable with the man, Sasuke goes on. “It’s not rare for samurai men to marry women of the court…or even relations of the emperor himself. It’s a tangled web…but I care little for it. I simply prefer to peddle my skills and make myself useful. Politics is more my brother’s game.”

“I must wonder what it would be like. The branch Hyūga have no such options. We are serfs to the main house. I am lucky: among them, I am the highest ranked. But it is still nothing to my uncle or cousins.” He gives a wry smile. “…I am simply the most useful.”

“I would offer you pity, but something tells me you’ve little need of it.”

“You would be right.” As they reach the branch barracks, Neji gestures. “…are you sure you won’t lodge inside with us?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt. And won’t take anything further from you.” Despite decorum, Sasuke gives a polite decline of his head. “Thank you for your help. I think I know the lay of the land well enough, now. All that must be done now…is wait. Please, tell your watchmen to be careful - don’t attempt to fight them. Just make enough ruckus to draw my attention. From there…I’ll handle it.”

“It will be done.”

Settled along the south porch of the branch quarters, Sasuke sits with his back along the wall, eagle eyes watching over the downward slope toward the paddies. As the sun sets, another branch Hyūga brings him plain rice and miso, accompanied by matcha. Accepting with a nod, he eats in silence, still keeping watching eyes over the estate as the sky goes dark.

Along the perimeter, torches blink into being, slowly making rounds in the blanket of night. Flickering between each in an effort to see the first sign of trouble, Sasuke snicks his blade slightly as a sound emerges beside him, half-drawn and ready to strike.

Illuminated by a candle, Hinata stills with wide eyes.

“…what are you doing out here?”

Gaze trapped on his katana, it takes her a moment to look up. “…I brought you something. For luck.”

He nearly scoffs. Luck? “You’ll get the both of us in trouble if you’re spotted.”

From her sleeve she draws a talisman, holding it out for Sasuke to take and clearly ignoring his warning. Once he does, he draws back his hand to reveal an omamori.

“…it was my mother’s. I know my father is paying you, but…” Her head bows. “…I’m grateful for your help to protect our home. Were you to be hurt for our sakes…”

Considering the trinket for a moment, Sasuke tucks it into his sleeve. “…you don’t have to worry about me, Hinata-sama. But you should get back inside, it’s not -”

He hears the shift of gravel, and without a moment’s consideration, Sasuke springs forward. Arms encircle the heiress, rolling with her as an arrow buries with a thwack into the post she’d been knelt behind. With a draw of his blade he blocks another, pushing her behind him. “Go! Now!”

“But -?”

“ _NOW!_ ”

“Hinata-sama!” Neji’s voice sounds behind them, insisting she retreat with him as Sasuke readies his stance. Where was the patrol? How did they slip through unnoticed?

A band of eight men encircle him, armed with crude but deadly weapons. “Ah, a samurai…? Seems Hiashi finally sacrificed some coin,” one rumbles.

“I’ll warn you once: stand down, or I’ll  _cut_  you down.”

“You might be a samurai…but you’re outnumbered!”

Knees bent and blade slightly lifted in its sheath, Sasuke lets a smirk grow across his lips. “…and  _you_  are outclassed…!”

Falling for the insult, two men rush forward…and fall in a spray of blood. With a quick draw of his katana, Sasuke makes clean cuts to their chests, dipping the tip through their backs as they fall to finish them.

“…next…?”

Clearly more cautious now, the remaining five spread out, shifting as they consider their means of attack. Dark eyes flicker between them, watching for openings.

But before any make a move, a bolt strikes one man through the eye, whipping his head back with a cry. The rest panic, Sasuke glancing furtively behind him.

Armed with a bow, Neji already draws another arrow. “I will cover you, samurai!”

Not needing to be told twice, Sasuke takes advantage of the chaos, cutting down another bandit and parrying a second. Four down, four remain. Two take to striking at the Uchiha, the other two making to chase the Hyūga, fumbling to block bolts. One crumbles as a shaft buries in his thigh, a second to the chest laying him flat. Too close to shoot the second, Neji shoulders his bow and draws a kama, twirling fighting style too fast and unpredictable to be countered. When the man’s hand is cleaved from his wrist, a strike to the throat is all it takes to finish him.

Sasuke, in the meantime, disarms one man armed with a club before beheading him in a fountain of crimson. The last, falling to his rear, makes to shimmy back. “Please, master samurai! Mercy!”

Sword at his gullet, Sasuke considers Hiashi’s request to take one alive. “…very well. I’ll grant it.”

The man slackens…before Neji delivers a kick to his head, knocking him out cold.

“…but they won’t.”

By then, Hiashi rushes from the manor yard. “Have you done it?”

“Yes, Hyūga-sama. All but one bandit lay dead. Your foreman has the other tied by the branch quarters.”

He nods stiffly. “…then we may find out who sent them. My thanks, Uchiha-san.”

“It’s not just me you owe your thanks. Neji handled half of them on his own. His skill with the bow is impressive…you chose your foreman well.”

Hiashi’s jaw tightens slightly. “…it appears I have.”

Behind him, the lord’s daughters emerge. Hanabi is shielded from the gore, but Hinata peers to the samurai. They exchange a glance, but no one seems to note her rumpled state.

Neji says nothing.

“…well, I will have this… _mess_  taken care of. Perhaps we can speak of coin in the morning, after you rest?”

“As you wish. I will want to take my leave early. I’ve a long trek home, Hyūga-sama.”

“Of course, of course.” Dismissing them, the clan head retreats, his daughters in tow. Hinata manages one last glance, and Sasuke gives her just a hint of a nod and a smile.

“…do I want to know what Hinata-sama was doing out here?” Neji asks once they leave, murmuring as he closes the distance between them.

“She came to give me this.” Sasuke displays the charm. “…apparently it worked.”

“…I will not tell Hiashi-sama she was here. It will only enrage him. Had anyone else seen you two together, alone after dark?” The Hyūga shakes his head. “…imagine the rumors.”

“I didn’t even touch her,” Sasuke mutters. “…until I had to get her out of the way from those arrows. But I think Hiashi would rather her kimono get dusty than her chest impaled with a bolt.”

“My point is that she should not have been out at all,” Neji retorts. “It is…unbecoming of a lady of her stature.”

“Then tell her that, not me. I did nothing to warrant it!”

The pair stare at one another before the elder sighs. “…Hinata-sama is a shy, unobtrusive person. That she approached a stranger like yourself in such a way is…worryingly out of character for her.”

“I looked at her. Once. It was  _she_  who approached me. I did nothing to dishonor her.” Wiping his blade clean on a bandit’s shirt, he asks, “Now, are we going to clear away the bodies, or not? They’re going to draw flies come morning.”

“…very well.”

Sasuke sleeps little once the task is done, washing blood from his skin in the river and replacing his stained garments. Hiashi summons him, giving him the arranged coin.

“Should I ever have need of another samurai…I know which clan to call.”

“We appreciate your patronage, Hyūga-sama.”

With the coin in his sleeve, Sasuke takes his leave, escorted by the foreman to the front gate. “…here.”

Pausing, Neji accepts the omamori. “…I do not think she will want it back.”

“It’s hers, not mine.”

“Is this how you react to every gift? Besides…last night should have been omen enough: you need it.” He holds the trinket back out.

“…fine. I’ll hold onto it for now. But she’ll get it back eventually.”

“You make it sound like a threat.”

“…something like that.” Giving Neji a nod and a smirk, Sasuke leaves the gate behind, heading back toward the pass.

Well…now he has an excuse to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, this ended up like…more than twice as long as usual, but I couldn’t help myself xD I read over the wikipedia page about samurai to try and get a better idea about them…no idea if I wrote this very accurately, but I tried.  
> I’m still technically behind and need to do today’s, but ngl…this one wiped me out, and I still have a lot I owe on another blog. So we’ll see if I catch up or not, but I wouldn’t hold my breath, lol  
> Either way, hope y’all enjoyed! See ya in the next one~


End file.
